La niebla del tiempo
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: Dos jovenes, uno no creyente de lo paranormal ambos cruzan la niebla del tiempo, lo unico simple es que no cruzar la niebla puede ser el peor error de tu vida - bueno espero y no se guien por el sumary si no por la historia pasen y leanla no se arrepentiran


Bueno ahorita estoy en Facebook y encontré esta historia en una pagina de historias de terror y me encanto a si que la voy a contar ahorita bueno esta historia ni south park me pertenecen y bueno pongo el fic

Conducía cansado y medio adormecido. Era tarde y las horas que llevaba frente a aquel volante no perdonaban. A su lado, Clyde escuchaba en la radio aquel estúpido programa de fenómenos extraños. No se explicaba como le podían gustar tanto aquellas cosas. Aquella noche hablaban de los agujeros espacio-temporales, de gente que, durante unas horas, había entrado, sin querer, en una dimensión paralela. Gente que no podía explicar dónde había estado durante horas o incluso días. Miró a Clyde y le preguntó:

- ¿Realmente crees en esas patrañas? – preguntaba Token un poco confundido  
- Pero, ¿Porqué no? – decía inocentemente Clyde  
- Me parece de incultos – dijo el pelinegro sin despegar los ojos de la carretera  
- ¿Incultos? Muchas cosas que hoy llamamos ciencia en otra época se hubiesen considerado fruto de la brujería. – dijo Clyde intentando convencer a su terco novio  
- A mi no me vas a convencer. – dijo tercamente Token  
- Tampoco lo pretendo. Hablar de según que temas con mentes poco flexibles es como tirar margaritas a los cerdos. – dijo Clyde intentando ofender a su novio

Token siguió conduciendo sin darse por aludido.

- Cuando veas una área de servicio para, por favor. Necesito ir al baño - Dijo Clyde  
- Hay una un poco más adelante. – decía Token tranquilamente

Acababa de decir aquello cuando una espesa niebla engulló el coche a su paso. En aquella zona eran frecuentes los bancos de niebla pero aquel era especialmente espeso. Token conectó los faros antiniebla y redujo la velocidad, no veía nada.

- Hacia tiempo que no veía una niebla tan densa. – decía Token intentando poder ver mejor la carretera

- No me gusta nada. Dijo nuevamente Token tratando de poner todos sus sentidos en la carretera.

Tardaron cerca de quince minutos en superar aquel banco. Aquel tramo se les hizo eterno.

- ¿Cuánto queda para parar? Preguntó Clyde un poco *mucho* impaciente

- Creo que unos cinco o diez minutos aunque,… - decía Token poniéndole suspenso  
- ¿Aunque? – preguntaba Clyde con duda  
- No sé, no reconozco este tramo de carretera. – decía Token mientras intentaba decifrar donde estaban  
- Igual han hecho obras y encima de noche… - decía Clyde intentándole buscar una respuesta lógica  
- Igual – dijo Token no muy convencido

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos y la estación de servicio no aparecía por ninguna parte.

- Que extraño, juraría que por distancia la tendríamos que haber pasado ya. – dijo el pelinegro intentando buscarla con la mirada mientras manejaba  
- Espero que la encontremos pronto. Sino me veo en el arcén… - decía Clyde intentando por todos los medios de no hacerse en el auto

Siguieron conduciendo y pasados otros diez minutos vieron una luz en la carretera.

- Eso no es la estación que yo decía pero para el caso…. – decía Token viendo esa desconocida estacion  
- Sí, por favor, ya no aguanto más. – dijo Clyde mientras daba divertidos saltitos intentando por todos los medios de no miarse hay en el asiento

Tomaron el desvío y pararon en aquella vieja gasolinera. Algo en aquel lugar era ciertamente extraño. Clyde empezó a fijarse a su alrededor.

- Vaya surtidores que tiene esta gente. ¿Te has fijado? Parecen sacados del siglo pasado - Comentó Token mientras miraba cuidadosamente todo el lugar  
- Token, aquí pasa algo raro – decía con miedo el inocente peli cafe  
- Raro?...Ya estás tu y esas tonterías tuyas. – dijo Token un poco enojado por las tonterías que iba a sacar su novio paranoico

Clyde siguió andando hasta el interior de la tienda y Token con el. Al entrar ambos se miraron bastante sorprendidos. La dependienta de aquella pequeña tienda parecía sacada de otra época. Vestía un traje rojo con falda de vuelo almidonada y una cofia blanca sobre su pelo. ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella?

- Disculpe, ¿los baños? Preguntó Clyde  
- Sorry lady? – le dijo un rubio bien peinado (N.A: era Gregory no se porque pero era el XD)  
- ¿Perdón? – dijo sin entender el amante de los tacos  
- May I help you? - le dijo en ingles el rubio  
- Token, ¿qué está pasando? – decía cada vez mas asustado el menor

De pronto Token se acercó a Clyde con la cara completamente desencajada y con un periódico en las manos.

- Clyde, mira esto. – dijo el mayor mientras le enseyaba el periódico de sus manos

Era una edición del Herald Tribune fechada a 14 de julio de 1954. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó Clyde francamente asustado  
- No lo sé Token. Pero esto no me gusta nada. – decía asustado el menor  
- Esta mujer me ha respondido en inglés, ahora el periódico… - decía el castaño cada vez mas euforico  
- Ve al baño y mientras yo voy a mirar de hablar con esta mujer, a ver si me entero de que es lo que está ocurriendo. – decía Token mientras intentaba calmar a su novio  
- De acuerdo. – dijo Clyde intentado calmarse

Cuando Clyde salió del baño, Token lo estaba esperando fuera y, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, algo no iba bien.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Clyde al llegar frente a su novio  
- Esa mujer afirma que estamos en Inglaterra, en 1954. Para ser más exactos camino de Canterbury. – dijo Token con mirada sorprendida  
- Pero…no puede ser. Esto no puede estar pasando. – decía el castaño cada vez mas nervioso  
- Tiene que ser algún tipo de broma. – decía Token mas para si mismo que para su novio  
- ¿Y si hemos cruzado algún tipo de puerta y estamos en otra dimensión y…? – dijo el amante de los tacos intentando decifrar lo que estaba pasando  
- ¡Que puerta ni que niño muerto!, ¡Tu y tus tonterías y tu ignorancia! – grito muy desesperado y enojado Token

Clyde miró a Token con rabia y sintiéndose dolido, como muchas otras veces lo había hecho.

- Pues a ver listo, ¿qué explicación le das a esto? - pregunto muy enojado Clyde

A fuera empezó a crearse como una extraña niebla, una niebla muy similar a la que habían cruzado antes.

- Mira Token, la niebla. – dijo el menor apuntando hacia la niebla  
- Sí hay niebla ¿y? – dijo distraido sobre lo que habia dicho su pequeño novio  
- Pues que en muchos de estos casos las nubes y la niebla son las que ocasionan esta especie de puertas. – dijo el inocente castaño recordando lo que habia escuchado anteriormente en ese programa  
- ¡Pues ala! Si te crees estas gilipolleces ya sabes. Ve a cruzar la niebla y ya nos encontraremos dentro de cincuenta y cinco años..ajajjaja. – decía Token burlándose no creyéndole a su novio castaño

Clyde se sintió francamente mal. Dolido y con los ojos humedecidos Clyde salió del local decidido a atravesar aquel banco de niebla. No iba a quedarse ahí escuchando como Token se reía de el. Caminó con paso firme y se dejó envolver por aquella espesa capa blanca.  
Pasaron apenas unos diez minutos cuando la niebla empezó a dispersarse. Clyde tenía la sensación de haber hecho el ridículo más espantoso. Ahora Token se reiría de el durante al menos una semana. Andó en dirección a la vieja gasolinera cuando, sorprendido vio que no había ni rastro de el. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y Token? Sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolso y llamó al número de Token. Una voz metálica y clara dijo:

- Este teléfono no se encuentra operativo o está fuera de cobertura.

Clyde no sabía que pensar. Anduvo unos metros por el arcén si saber a donde ir. De pronto un coche se detuvo a su lado.

- ¿La puedo ayudar? – le pregunto un muchacho joven pelinegro (N.A; era Craig tampoco se porque pero es el y punto XD)

Clyde miró a un lado y a otro sin saber que hacer o que decir. Finalmente, subió al coche de aquel hombre y le contó lo sucedido. El hombre lo miro con un cierto recelo. Evidentemente, no creía la historia que le acababa de contar. Clyde cogió nuevamente el teléfono y volvió a llamar a Token, el mensaje de la operadora no se hizo esperar:

- Este teléfono no se encuentra operativo o está fuera de cobertura.  
- ¿Lo llevo a algún sitio? – le pregunto amablemente el joven pelinegro  
- Sí por favor, voy a Madrid. ¿Va en la misma dirección? – dijo Clyde con esperanza de que dijera que si  
- Sí, ningún problema. – dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho

Tras hora y media de trayecto Clyde llegó a casa. Estaba cansado, desconcertado y muy preocupado por Token. ¿Dónde debía estar? Cogió el ascensor y llegó a la puerta de su casa. Cuando iba a meter la llave en la cerradura la puerta se abrió y un hombre de unos ochenta años salió al rellano.

- Tenías razón cariño, debí cruzar aquella niebla contigo. – decía un Token de avanzada edad

FIN

Bueno no es un final muy bien que digamos pero es que hay acababa la historia y bueno a mi me gusta mucho esta historia espero a ustedes también y bueno dejen review Porfa ^_ ^


End file.
